


The Beasts of War

by Shuichi77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Drama, Fantasy, Original Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: In a time, long before the dawn of man, Gods and beasts ruled the earth; and before long, the world erupted into turmoil. A great war grew to envelop the world, two sides locked in endless conflict, but the tides of war were shifted beyond imagination when one day, humankind entered the stage and tipped the balance forever. From that day, the world was forever changed, and the great war would be plunged further into chaos.





	The Beasts of War

Prologue

Long ago…  
       In a time before man, when no beasts roamed the earth, and no tree or plant had taken root, the world was barren and new. High above the earth, within the very sky and stars, lived the many gods of the universe. The oldest and most powerful, was Gaiuss, And he had many wives and many children. Once the earth was born, Gaiuss gave it as a gift to his most cherished wife, Syrin, and upon it, he planted all the trees and plants. When Syrin saw it in all its beauty, she wept with joy. Her tears fell onto the new green earth, And her tears pooled to create all the great seas and oceans of the world. 

 

    Eons passed and the plants had grown so wild and high that the light of the sun could no longer reach the ground, and the pull of the moon could not reach the great seas. Gaiuss did not want his gift to wither and die, so he went to his brother, Atyr, and he asked him to help him control his creation. Atyr obliged And created animals; And all the animals were the same and they all ate the many plants, thus keeping their growth in check. 

 

      From that day, millennia passed in peace and prosperity for all the living things. Up above however, some of the gods grew troubled and wrought with jealousy. Some time in those early ages of the world, two brothers and sons of Atyr, Kyo and Aio, fell hopelessly in love with a beautiful goddess. They each vied for her affections and they were each dismissed. In time, They began to tell their goddess horrid tales and falsehoods about their brother in hopes of winning her heart from the other. The goddess soon grew tired of the childish squabble and she one day vanished from the stars never to be seen again. The brothers were furious and heart broken; each one blaming the other for the loss of their beloved. The two fought for decades until finally one day, Kyo said to Aio, 

 

“Mark me brother, I will create an army unlike anything the world has ever seen, And I will make them strong and make them to worship only me. Then they will hunt you. I will not stop until the day I die.” And Aio replied,

 

“I see, brother. Then I too will create an army more powerful still, And they will worship only me. My army will hunt down every one of your children until all are gone and we will kill you and make you pay for what you have done.”

      And so the brothers left their home and came to earth. Kyo arrived first, and he gathered all the animals within his great sight and he changed them, to make them anew in his image. To these animals he gave long tails and spines as flexible as reeds in the wind. He gave them eyes that could see in the darkest of nights and ears that could hone in on any sound within miles around. He gave them feet that moved without  sound  to make them the most stealthy of hunters. Finally, he made them in all sizes and shapes, giving them the ability to fight any enemy that may try to harm them. And so these were his children, different for the first time from any other creature on earth, and they were called cats. His children worshipped only him and they had hearts filled with desire to hunt and kill any creature that followed his brother.

      Aio was later to arrive, And like his brother, He gathered all the animals within his great sight, and he changed them, to make them anew in his image. He gave them sleek and nimble bodies to make them quicker than the wind, and gave them thick fur to protect them. He gave them a keen nose and sensitive whiskers, able to trace and track even the faintest scent for miles. He gave them light bones to make them more agile than any creature on earth. Finally, upon seeing all the different beasts of his brother, he gave them sharp teeth and claws, And he gave them the gift of cunning and tricks. He knew his brothers children were strong and could kill his own creations, But only if they could catch them. And so these were his children, different from any creature on earth, and they were called foxes. They worshipped only him and they had hearts full of cunning, and the desire to hunt and kill all the children of his brother.  
Thus the great war began.

 

      The warring brothers used their great armies to launch endless assaults on the other. At the start of the war, Kyo and Aio disguised themselves on earth in order to lead their armies and to conceal themselves from the opposing side. It is absolutely forbidden for one God to kill another, and so the brothers knew that it must be their children that acted in their stead. As the years went on, the war was relentless, and it wasn’t long at all before countless innocent animals were caught in the crossfire. There was massive loss of life. The other gods took notice and pity on the beasts of the world, and so one by one, they stepped in to do what they could.

 

     The first to descend and intervene was a small and delicate god by the name of Aura. Aura went to earth and gathered all the smallest and lightest of the animals, and he gave them wings and hollow bones that would allow them to easily escape the many battles between the two sides; and so all the birds came to be.  Next was a most beautiful and soft goddess, Mitra. She went all around the world to the many islands and shores and gathered all the creature as she went. She took her new flock and she gave them gills to allow them to breath in the water. She then ushered them safely into the many great oceans; ensuring they would be completely isolated from the fighting; and so all the fish were brought into being, and all the fish could breath without air.

      With the sky and sea dominated by these new animals, the gods and goddesses that followed, each took some of the beasts and changed them in every way they saw fit to make sure they could not be fully destroyed. From those days on, the animals of the world were no longer the same, and each was unique from one another. Some were made swift and small and so able to run and hide. Others were given teeth and horns so that they may defend themselves. Others still, were made large beyond compare so that nothing could harm them. 

 

      Some of the animals however, in time, swore allegiance to one side or the other, only adding to the growing conflict. Gaiuss lamented day and night over what had become of his precious gift, but he knew he had no power to stop them. All the gods were sure that the war would carry on in such a brutal fashion for the rest of days; and then, man came...and everything would be changed forever.


End file.
